voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
In Your Arms Tonight
In Your Arms Tonight is an otome game by Voltage Inc. Your husband is having an affair and try to make the marriage work, but end up you falling in love with another man. It is available in iOS and Android. The game also has a sequel, In Your Arms Tonight Season 2 and is set in the same timeline. Overview You are a newly-married woman in your early thirties working at an interior design firm. After eight years of working in the sales department, you finally receive a promotion to your dream job in the design department... And at the same time, after only three months of marriage, you discover that your husband is cheating on you with another woman. You suddenly find yourself faced with a decision: try to make your marriage work despite the odds, or risk everything for the chance to find happiness in another's arms. Prologue Coming Soon... The Characters |} |} Main Characters Genji Higashiyama Genji was your boyfriend in high school, but you broke up when Genji went to pursue his dream as a goalkeeper overseas. He truly loves you and came back to Japan just to get you back, as he promised a long time ago. He is now a goalkeeper in Japan's Norinos. He is self-indulgent and a narcissist. Shohei Aiba Your coworker who has had a crush on you and is very nice. Shohei is polite and very cheerful, always helping you when you need help. He seems to be very sweet and dependable and is a fan of Genji. He works as a head designer in Ichikawa Design Group. Kiyoto Makimura Kiyoto is an art student, but works as a part time bartender in a bar you and your friends love to visit. Kiyoto is playful and is always messing with people, getting into their business even though its not his own. He is also aggressive and is known for being a player. Kippei Ebihara Kippei is the sales manager of Ichikawa Design Group. He firmly separates personal life and work life. He's serious and controls his emotions well. He is also highly respected by his coworkers and is known for being strict. Ritsu Moriyama Ritsu is a friend of Koichi and a high school physics teacher. He is a bit of a flirt and laid-back. Koichi Natsukawa Your husband who cheated on you and is proud and ambitious. He works in the overseas division at a trading company and appears to have accepted the marriage for its benefits. Ginnosuke Oguri Ginnosuke is one of your clients in Soji's route as a hotelier. He is a gentleman, but also a tease. Soji Higashiyama Genji's younger brother who works as a ceramicist. He is very quiet and blunt, but is also very shy. He has been in love with you since they were in high school, despite the fact that you were dating Genji. It turns out that he does not get along with Genji after Genji left their grandmother who was dying on a train to become a better goalkeeper, but made up with your help. Tsukasa Niregi He is a part time waiter at Izakaya and art student. He seems to be close to Kiyoto enough to be able mess with him. Minor Characters Available Stories Note: Characters in bold are only available in the Japanese version and has yet to be translated. |-| Main Story= *Genji Higashiyama *Shohei Aiba *Kiyoto Makimura *Kippei Ebihara *Ritsu Moriyama *Soji Higashiyama *Ginnosuke Oguri *Koichi Natsukawa *Tsukasa Niregi |-| Epilogue= *Genji Higashiyama *Shohei Aiba *Kiyoto Makimura *Kippei Ebihara *Ritsu Moriyama *Soji Higashiyama *Ginnosuke Oguri *Koichi Natsukawa *Tsukasa Niregi |-| Sequel= } *Genji Higashiyama *Shohei Aiba *Kiyoto Makimura *Kippei Ebihara *Koichi Natsukawa *Ginnosuke Oguri *Soji Higashiyama - Wedding Vows= } *Genji Higashiyama. *Kiyoto Makimura *Koichi Natsukawa *Shohei Aiba *Kippei Ebihara }} |-| Sub Stories= } *Main Story: His PoV - Kippei *Main Story: His PoV - Kiyoto *Main Story: His PoV - Shohei *Main Story: His PoV - Genji *Main Story: His PoV - Koichi - Specials= } *Another Story: Kippei Ebihara *Another Story: Kiyoto Makimura *Another Story: Shohei Aiba *Another Story: Genji Higashiyama *Another Story: Koichi Natsukawa *A Day with Him *Baby Trouble?! *A Night with Kippei and Genji *For My Future Wife *A Day with Genji and Soji *A Secret Night with Ritsu & Shohei *A Day with Ritsu & Tsukasa - Seasonal= } *1st Summer with Him *Cozy Winter Night *St. Valentine's day *Christmas Story *Second Christmas Together *Love in a Winter Wonderland }} Trivia *This is the first MC where she's married during the events in the game. **She's also the first MC to be over 30. *The characters are designed by 夏珂 (Natsuka). Category:Games Category:In Your Arms Tonight Category:Genji Higashiyama Category:Shohei Aiba Category:Kiyoto Makimura Category:Kippei Ebihara Category:Koichi Natsukawa Category:Ritsu Moriyama Category:Soji Higashiyama Category:Ginnosuke Oguri Category:Tsukasa Niregi Category:Slice of Life